


The First Order Will Burn

by lolliedoll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Time, Burning down the First Order, Drabble, F/M, Mention of Character Death, Rey joins the First Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliedoll/pseuds/lolliedoll
Summary: Rey reflects on some of her more recent crazy ideas while she bathes with one Supreme Leader.





	The First Order Will Burn

Rey had no idea how she ended up here.

The glitter of distant stars through the large viewport cast a soft glow over the spacious bathroom. A small part of her cursed the First Order as she took in the opulence surrounding her, but she was quick to dismiss that as a byproduct of having spent far too much time with Rose on the Resistance base these past few months. None of that mattered now.

The recent passing of their General had thrown the rebels into chaos, and in spite of his own obvious grief, the First Order’s Supreme Leader had been quick to capitalise on the situation.

Trailing wet fingers up the muscle-corded arm wrapped around her waist, she took a steadying breath. As her eyes fell on the rubber duck wearing a Vader mask that Hux had recently given him as an attempt at a humorous gift, she fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead buried her head in his chest.

‘Rey?’ His voice was uncertain as he lifted a hand to cup her exposed cheek.

‘I can’t believe I’m having to share this bath with Duck Vader,’ she grumbled into his chest, earning a gentle chuckle in reply.

‘Why not? He’s adorable!’

She didn’t bother responding — this wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion. A smirk did work it’s way across her lips though.

It wasn’t that he’d demanded she join him. Honestly she thinks he had so desperately wanted her to _choose_ him — but he would never have truly forced her hand.

Not really.

In the Resistance’s darkest hour though, Rey knew what she had to do.

‘This is too dangerous, Rey!’ Finn had protested.

‘You’re not going to be some sort of human sacrifice!’ had been Rose’s angry reply.

Surprisingly enough to Rey, Poe had been the only one to initially hear her out. When she had finished revealing her plan, he looked at her with a sad gleam in his eyes.

‘No one expects you to do this, Rey,’ he had told her. She could hear the hope tainting his voice though.

She knew there was no expectation of her to do this, but the Resistance was taking heavy fire.

If she could at least stall things …

Admittedly, when she’d taken herself away from the Resistance and before the First Order, she hadn’t anticipated sex with the Supreme Leader would be a part of the deal.

Not that it was ever verbalised. Nor was she complaining.

Her plea had received mixed responses from those within the ranks of the First Order. At first Hux had turned up his nose at the idea, and was mortified when the Supreme Leader accepted her plea bargain — he hadn’t been alone either. Relations between Rey and the redhead had thawed over the last few days however, and she wondered if perhaps words had been exchanged between him and the man who had just started running his long fingers through her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp.

Not fair.

He knew she would easily become a mewling mess if he kept that up.

She was here because her choosing to stand at his side meant the Resistance were free.

‘You’re exchanging your, what? Servitude? And in return you expect us to call a ceasefire on that band of misfits?’ Hux had sneered at her, and for a moment she realised she may have set herself up to fall.

‘Ben, what are you doing?’ Even though she knew exactly what he intended as his soft lips left a trail down her neck, she felt compelled to ask. His breath ghosted over her damp skin as he let out a small laugh and shook his head, returning wordlessly to worshiping her body.

Her confidence that they wouldn’t fail increased every day. She wasn’t sure if Poe would be proud, or disgusted, by the lengths she’d been prepared to go to in order to keep Ben on side. Not that it was really that much to ask. She’d known it was inevitable they would stand together one day, ever since their fingers brushed in that cabin on Ahch-To. It really wasn’t that much of a stretch to imagine that love may have a roll to play in it.

Together they were going to bring the First Order to its knees from the inside. On her order, the Resistance — renewed and reinvigorated — would leap to action to save her and Ben from the burning rubble.

Of course, Ben didn’t know this yet, and he didn’t need to. It’d happen whenever the Force deemed it fit to happen.

In the interim, it wasn’t unreasonable for her to enjoy a bubble bath with her husband.

Looking over her shoulder and meeting his warm dark eyes, she knew that was exactly what she was going to do, and she knew exactly how she ended up here.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Me This in the Reylo Fic Recs Group on Facebook, based on art from: http://camminliu.tumblr.com


End file.
